zebcaststudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
I Am 8
I Am 8 is a spy comedy film parodying the secret agent genre, directed by Edgar Jacobi and starring Ryan Woodward in his comeback role as the hacker '8', Aydan Woodward and Edgar Jacobi as the two agents tasked with hunting him down, Gary Woodward and Amy Woodward. The official synopsis is this: After a notorious cyber-criminal illegally downloads and exposes documents from intelligence services around the globe; two secret agents, a Spaniard and an Englishman, are tasked with tracking him down and bringing him to justice. Plot In Søborg, Denmark, two office workers are packing up after a day's work at the Danish Security And Intelligence Service (PET). All seems well, with the two mildly teasing each other as they get ready to head home. However, the computer that one of the workers was using starts glitching, and is being hacked by someone known as '8'. The next day, in Madrid, Spain, CNI agent Gustavo Tojedo (Aydan Woodward) is informed by his superior Colonel Cabrera (David Sarabia) of the cyber-attack on the Danish agency, and his ordered to take him out as one of the impending targets (which 8 accidentally leaked) is Spain's CNI. He is paired with Bill Wooster '(Edgar Jacobi) a British agent from MI6. That night, the duo meet up with the '''King Of Hearts '(Gary Woodward), a psychotic kingpin on the FBI's Most Wanted who turns out to be a contact and old friend of Wooster. The King Of Hearts, initially trying to scare them away with his theatrics, is threatened by Tojedo into revealing details on 8: he gave the hacker some technology because he was looking for revenge against some undisclosed people. The gangster gives them 8's IP address, his mobile phone number and a mysterious cylindrical gadget. It turns out that 8 was watching the conversation occur through the surveillance camera in the VIP room, and reveals the King Of Hearts' location to the CIA; before booking a flight to Cordoba to collect a briefcase of unknown value. The next morning, the agents have breakfast and take a drive around the entire country, following the signal of the IP address. After a very long time of chasing the signal, they end up in Cordoba. They find 8 in an old park and a chase begins. They chase him for a while, but 8 manages to outsmart them by locking an electrical door with his phone, using a prank phone call with no caller ID against Tojedo and hacking their car. Unable to drive it, they decide to walk. Tired and thirsty, the duo have a conversation about why they were sent on this mission. Tojedo argues that it is a perfect moment to bring Spain (which he considers a neglected country) back into the spotlight; after Wooster criticizes the Spanish of not being capable of performing a task of such importance. All of a sudden, they find a lady named Rebecca (Amy Woodward) dancing outside her car, and ask her for a ride into the city, and she accepts. After 8 hacks the CNI in Madrid, Tojedo cannot contact the home base as the servers are down. They are stranded in Cordoba. However, once the servers come back up after a short while, Wooster reveals to Tojedo that the King Of Hearts has been killed by the CIA, and that nobody will answer them because they are partying. Rebecca and Wooster start to fall in love with each other, without Tojedo's knowledge. Tojedo is informed by one of his colleagues that 8 is in Canada, and decides to fly there the next morning. He tells Wooster, but the British agent refuses, and announces his intention to quit the mission and settle down with Rebecca. Angrily, Tojedo decides to go to Canada alone, refusing to spare a threat to his country's security. He finds 8 in a cabin in Whistler, British Columbia; and uses the cylindrical gadget to deactivate all of 8's kit; and calls the Canadian police to assist him. Defeated, 8 is pinned down by Tojedo. However, when everything seems to be over, 8 reveals that the governments of the world are trying to enslave humanity through the use of RFID chips. Realizing his grave mistake, Tojedo decides to help 8 hack the Pentagon quickly before the Canadian cops arrive to arrest him. They manage to download the documents and expose them to the world, just as the cops burst in. In the courthouse in Vancouver, the judge decides that Spain shall have custody of 8 because Tojedo got to him before the Canadian police did. Tojedo calls Wooster to tell him the truth about 8, but it turns out that Wooster knows about the governments' plans, and is a full supporter of it. Wooster threatens Tojedo to leave it and move on, otherwise he will kill him, with or without MI6's assistance. After saying his angry goodbyes to his former partner, Wooster announces his plan to move to England with his newfound love. As Tojedo is preparing to return to Spain, it is shown that 8 has escaped from prison. The film ends with Tojedo smiling, implying that he might have freed the hacker. Cast * '''Ryan Woodward - 8, a wanted hacker and cyber-criminal who attempts to leak secrets from government agencies all around the world. * Aydan Woodward - Gustavo Tojedo, a Spanish agent from the CNI, who is one of the two agents tasked with arresting the hacker known as 8. According to Aydan, "Tojedo initially seems to be quite lazy and doesn't really care about what's going on, but as the story progresses, Tojedo's patriotic and nationalist side begins to take over, and he sees it as the opportunity of a lifetime for Spain to be great again." The actor spoke in his native Spanish for several scenes. * Edgar Jacobi - Bill Wooster, a British agent from MI6, who is the other agent ordered to take down 8. Jacobi said about his character: "He's very posh but very lazy. He doesn't really want to get his hands dirty. However, he does wish to have the hacker put behind bars. He is proud and wants to help the organizations that ensure England's security". * Amy Woodward - Rebecca, a girl who Tojedo and Wooster meet during their adventure, and decides to assist them. * David Sarabia - Colonel Cabrera, agent Tojedo's superior in the CNI headquarters in Madrid. * Gary Woodward - King Of Hearts, a crazy gangster who is one of the most wanted criminals in the last 30 years, who gives the agents information on 8, who was a client of his. It is also greatly implied that he was a former enemy of the Stormwatchers. * Rimsol Espadrille - Bambi, the King Of Hearts' girlfriend who accompanies him at all times. Her appearance in the film is a possible revival for her film career, as Espadrille is considered by many to be a failed actress, but creators Edgar Jacobi and Aydan Woodward prefer to label the appearance as "a simple cameo". Reception Despite the hype surrounding it's trailer, I Am 8 received mixed reviews, with viewers and Zebcast fans complaining that the story was far too complex and in some parts boring, and that the presence of no actual antagonist didn't entertain audiences. However, the on-screen partnership of the characters played by Aydan Woodward and Edgar Jacobi was widely applauded, with many asking for their partnership to return in a future film. Gary Woodward's role as the King of Hearts was also praised. It didn't get many hits either, I Am 8 is one of the lowest viewed films on the channel, ranking in at number 11.